Vampire Connor
by Rosemarykiss
Summary: This is sort of AU, Connor Hawke is vampire.Vampires,Slash Now with Lemon[DISCONTINUED]
1. Summary

Vampire Connor

Summary

Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Connor Hawke, since it's like he's not even around anymore. I mean honestly, if the DC universe can't find a place for him, either kill him off respectfully or kill off Ollie again, so Connor can be the one true Green Arrow again.

-Okay, basically I am so sick of the lack of face time that Connor Hawke is getting from the DC universe, especially after reading Identity Crisis…is it just me or did the few panels of Connor have a striking resemblance to Guy Gardner the guy formerly known as Warrior? So I decide to strike out and create a whole new role for him that does not center on his father, Arsenal, Speedy, or the Black Canary. He's going to main character; my only regret is that Eddie Fyer won't be in it as well. Also I am revamping his character both physically and personality wise, since he's now going to be a vampire; he's definitely going to have some superpowers that he never had in the canon.

This is sort of AU; this happens in about 100 or so years after the Infinite Crisis (So everything that happening in Infinite Crisis and pre-Infinite Crisis is fact, though I may take poetic license to some of it), but during the Crisis, Connor Hawke the second Green Arrow is sucked into strange portal that sends him to the hidden city of Nocturne were vampires rein supreme. Their Connor is capture by the Prince of Darkness, the second most eldest powerful vampire Eclipse, who finds Connor to be most beautiful and exotic, and keeps him for a Pet; unfortunately for Connor he is one of the most sadistic and cruel vampires to ever walk to the Earth. For about two years, Eclipse keeps Connor as a human until Connor turns about 24 years old, and than he turns Connor into a vampire. For the next twenty to thirty years, Eclipse keeps Connor as his Beloved Pet, until finally Connor begs to be return to outside world, in exchange he will come back every month during three days of the full Moon and do what every Eclipse's sexual appetite desires, also he will gain territory for Eclipse in this world. So, Connor is able to return to Earth, but he finds the world has change while he was gone; the Arrow family is pretty broken now.

So, basically for many years Connor wanders the Earth doing as he promise Eclipse, becoming a Vampire Lord and slowly taking over many territories such as Star City, (which to no fault of Connor is plunged into eternal darkness and is declare a No-Man's Land) some of the West Coast, and Gotham City. He's become an anti-hero, while he still believes in justice and peace, he doesn't mind killing. But than seventeen years before the setting of the story, Lian Harper asks Connor on her deathbed to watch over the only surviving grandchild Trigger, with this, it seals his faith in becoming part of hero community again. He returns to Star City, and becomes it's guardian again, opening up a orphanage for all the abandoned children of city, and trying to turn Star City back to the way it was, in his father's time.

I will explain more in the Glossary and Cast of Characters. The fates of the other DC characters will be dealt with accordingly; I have yet to decide, though most of the characters that are consider important, will probably make some sneak appearances such as The Stranger, Etigan the Demon/Jason Blood, Artemis the Amazon, the evil sorceress Circe and her daughter Lyta, perhaps Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, or even Superman…not quite sure thinking about it.

(Being that this is coming out my mind, of course it will be very slashy and non-con will definitely be in it.)


	2. Glossary

Glossary

-Here's the index of terms, I plan on using in the fic. (If you think of the lingo sounds like it came out of Ai no Kusabi, Anne Rice, Kim Harrison, Underworld or Nightwalker, it's probably because it is, I am highly unoriginal.)

Slave Bracelets: These are the 'collars' that most vampires put on their Pets and Icons to denote whom they belong to, they are act as a tracking device and they also allow the masters to send shocks against their Pets if they need to be 'punished'. The bracelets look different depending on the Master's taste. (Connor's are crimson bands that he wears around his both wrists, they look like blood red jade bands, his are different than most others for they can still keep track of him, even when he is out of Nocturne; most Masters are too cheap to spring for long range tracking, so if there Pets are able to escape from Nocturne the bands will self-destruct killing the fugitive pet. Though Connor's bracelets have additional feature that other bracelets don't have, if he should not go directly home, his Master can summon a spell put on the bracelets which will slash Connor's wrist, make him bleed non-stop until he returns to Nocturne.)

Pets: These are humans that are the sex toys and main blood banks to vampires. They are mentally bonded to their owners, the owners have free rein on how they treat their Pets; they can whore out their Pets if desire or sell them even. But on the upside, they also under the protection of the owners, so no other vampires are allow to use them against their will. Any vampire can have a Pet, the fledglings, Matures, and Masters.

Icon: These are the fledgling vampires; they basically play the same role as Pets, except only Masters can have them. Also the fact they are vampires, they are treated a little more respectfully than a mere human Pet would. Also due to the link they share with their Masters, they are allowed limited access to the Master's power, making them stronger than the normal fledgling. Note: Icons are fledgling vampires, but not all fledglings are Icons. (Connor is an Icon, not a Pet, so he is allowed access to a small portion of Eclipse's power, being that Eclipse is virtually a God amount vampires, Connor even though he is a fledgling has enough power to be on per with a low-ranking Master.)

Master: This is the elder vampire. Your consider a Master, if your over 1,000 years old. This is when you officially become an 'adult.' Now they are allowed to sire fledglings, if sire a fledgling when you're under the age limit, than both the Sire and the new fledgling will be put to death.

Fledgling: The newly created vampire, typically you're a fledgling for the first 500 years of your undead life. Once out of this period, if you are an Icon, you will be release from your Master, but at the same you still have the mental bond, though the Master no longer has absolute control over the childe. (Though many Sires no matter how old their childe is, will still call their childe 'fledgling,' it can be use to show affection or demean the childe.)

Sangue: It's what the vampire like it be called, sort of the PC way to say vampires.

Mature: This is so of puberty stage of being a vampire, from 500 to 1000, the teenage years. They are free of being Icons, but they are not allowed to sire any fledglings yet. They can have Pets, but no Icons.

Ancient: These are the vampires that are so old; they have been walking this Earth since practically the dawn of time, they are the most powerful vampires in the world; the other vampires practically worship them as Gods. They are the first vampires to ever walk this Earth, Born of demon father and human mother, they are the first vampires ever created; out of unholy union, a dozen vampires were created, though their prodigy, they created twelve district bloodlines of vampires. (There are only four Ancients left in this world: Eve, Eclipse, Riven, and Aeris)

Prince: This is title to four Ancient vampire rulers, for their demon father will always be king and the human mother always be Queen. Even though Eve and Aeris are female, they too use the title 'Prince' as opposed to 'Princess', stating that the more masculine version denotes more power. There can only be one Prince ruling at one time, they change will the Prince is every thousand years, while the other three Ancient are put into a trance-like sleep in a hidden underground craven, that only Ancients know of. This is supposedly the easiest mention to keep the four siblings from fighting among each other for power. (The current Prince is Eclipse; he was awakened from his sleep in year 2000, so he's only been in power for a hundred years, previously the Prince had been Eve, the eldest of four Ancients.)

Claimed: By biting a human and mixing the vampire's saliva into the bit, the vampire marks you as their own; this is basically how you receive a human Pet.

Unclaimed: An unskilled or fledgling vampire by accident can make a 'claim', these humans often get addicted to the erotic vampire bit and long to be used by a vampire. The saliva mixed into the blood stream of the human, causes a reaction into human, making them addicted to being bitten; they will crave it like a drug. Since the fledging or unskilled often doesn't even realize they made a claim, doesn't bother to bother their property, so this 'unclaimed' property is up for grabs; most vampires feel that if a property isn't being protected, it must be defective. So, the human becomes a party favor being pass around like some toy. Until it's all used up and left to die a lonely painful death.

Mark Over: A vampire claimed human, unofficially of course, as 'their' for lack of a better word, and another vampire marked human. Can negate the meaning of first bit by biting over it, kind of reclaiming. (Connor has been known to do this for many 'Unclaimed', in order to allow them to escape the fate of dying horrible miserable death.)

Sugared: It's a safe-'high' for a vampire; when many vampires are in one place, hormones run high. This version of the 'high' is a safe one to be around, this makes the vampire playful and more sexually provocative. This is like being a little drunk for them, they have loosened control of their state of mind, but they still are able to have some control over themselves.

Bloodlust: This is the dangerous version of when many vampires are together and hormones run high. In this version they craving for blood takes over, they will basically take down anything with a heat signature, this is when it's most dangerous for a human to be around, for every instinct in the vampire is screaming for blood. Most vampires really get off on the Bloodlust, since this is even wilder than being 'Sugared' and being out-of-control is such an amazing experience for them.

Day of Reckoning: Happens every hundred years of the day the vampire was 'turned', it's when the vampire goes through a drastic mental change. Their control over their emotions and instincts for 24 hours; the vampires usually go on killing sprees, do things that they normally wouldn't do, and there have been many known reports of vampires consuming entire cities in just a short amount of time. Usually, vampires don't remember what had transpired, or they end up getting killed by Ancients.

Shadowport: Vampires can teleport-using shadows as mediums, they can go anywhere they desire using the shadows.

Nocturne: The City of Vampires, it seems the only way in or out of the city is through shadowporting. It's a city that a mix of Gothic and modern Underground architecture, no one knows exactly where the city is located. Rumors have it, that it exists in it's own dimension, and it's always nighttime there, with the moon always full and blood red.

Aura Casting: This is what the vampires call their ability to mind control people. (Fledglings are only able to nudge people into doing what they want, they can't actually control them like puppets, unlike the Masters or Matures can. This is one of the reasons many vampires dislike Connor cause thanks to Eclipse's blood running through his veins, he's able to easily manipulate mass amounts of people at once, while the other fledglings his age can only nudge people into doing what they want, their victims still have some free will in them.)


	3. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own Connor Hawke or Lian Harper, those belong to DC, who isn't utilizing them to their full potential. But Trigger does belong to me.

Rating: R

Warning: slash (boy on boy action), future non-con (rape), violent, swearing, & vampirism, lots of melodrama, hints of incest, unbeta'd

Spoilers: If you haven't read _Kingdom Come _than you probably realize that in future, Lian is Red Hood. Robert is canon; he's the son of Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) and Shado, the Japanese archer/assassin. Those who haven't read or don't want to read _Villains Unite, _than you haven't heard of the possible future child between Cheshire and Catman.

Summary: For this chapter, it's seventeen years before the actual story is going to take place. Lian is on her deathbed, asking Connor to take care of her only surviving grandchild.

* * *

Seventeen Years Ago 

Three people are in small white hospital room, a elderly woman is laying on the hospital bed, there are tubes and machines all around her, standing over her is a quiet beautiful young man with long-rich-golden-hair and dressed completely in black; while sitting on the floor is a cute four-year-old boy with curly reddish hair and cubby cheeks playing with toy blocks, oblivious to the scene happening behind him.

"_It's been a long time Connor, I want to ask you one last favor…please take care of Trigger,"_ Lian raises her hand slightly, halting whatever Connor was about to say. _"I know this is asking a lot, and for the past four years you have done more than your share of protecting us from Trigger's mother. I'm ninety-three now, I may have been a good spy in my prime, but I know those days are long and gone; she should have been able to easily find me with the resources she has at her fingertips, but she didn't, so don't deny it. I know it was you who help cover my tracks since the day I took Trigger from her, you know what will happen to Trigger if she ever gets his hands on him…"_

A long silent descends upon the two, the radiant blond knows what Lian says is true; it is a well-known fact that the Trigger's mother was the very personification of evil; the woman has gleefully admitted to being the mastermind behind the fire that killed not only Lian's son, Roy the Third (who also happen to be Trigger's father) and his twins Mia and Dick, almost five years ago. This woman had taken so many things from Lian: her son, her first two grandchildren, and her whole world. To let her take Trigger away would be the final nail in the coffin for Lian, no matter how Trigger was conceive, he was part of the Arrow family, no one was going to take that away them.

"_Lian, I…you know that I would give you the world, if you aksed for it, but…this…please what your think of what your doing, the blood of innocence's strains my hands and clothes, I am no longer the man you knew. To have Trigger with me, is hardly any better than feeding him to the wolves."_ Speechless, Connor took a closer look at Lian, and it broke his heart. Lian was old, she was ancient, she was nothing but skin and bones, whatever was left of her hair was just a duff of white puff, and her blue veins practically burst from her transparent wrinkled skin, only inner fire that rein supreme in her fierce eyes gave any hint of vibrant young heroine that Connor once known. Gone was the three-year-old mischievous imp with her black ponytail and impish expressions that he first met, so was the vibrant young bombshell that she grew up to be with her beautiful black-hair filled with red highlights that spouted out as mature, even the strong majestic matron who wore her grays with great pride, was just a distant memory. Looking at Lian now, was like having the wind knocked out him, for it finally hit him how truly fragile mortals were, it seem like only yesterday that he was being introduced as Uncle Connor by his new foster brother Roy. How could he deny her final wish? She was all that connected him to his old world, the world of Connor Hawke the Green Arrow, but at the same time how you he risk endangering Trigger in the world that Eclipse dragged him into?

"_Please, I don't know how you live your life…but I know that it's not a pleasant way by any means. Still you are the only one I can trust, I lived to long, all my friends are long gone, Cerdian died ten years ago, Iris can sucked into the Speed Force about seven years ago, this new generation of superheroes I don't really know them, I don't know how well they can protect Trigger. You're the only one that I know without a doubt can possibly go head-to-head with that …that monster. You say that being with you is little better than feeding Trigger to the wolves, but even that is better than what that monster has install for him. You know as well as I do, that even death will be better than what that monster has planned…" _Lian pleaded, using most of her strength she grabbed Connor's coat, refused to let go, as if fearing that if she let it go, he will just vanish from her presence.This was the first time Connor had ever seen Lian plead so desperately for anything, whatever resolute he had to deny her, died as he looked into her tearful eyes that silently begged him to be the man she once knew, the honorable hero of her memories.

Connor did quick glance over to Trigger, to his special the child seem oblivious to what was happening between the two adults, completely absorbed in being his block house, silently Connor chuckled, just like Arsenal, when he sets his mind everything in the world is set aside, he's a chip off the old block.

Fearing that Connor's silent, to more reluctant, Lian quickly switched over to another tackle; "_ Please, do this, if not for my sake than for the sake of the Arrow family, he's going to be the only one left when I'm gone, since you forsaken the bow and arrow. Don't deny him the right to his heritage."_

Secretly proud of Lian, Connor thought this is definitely an Arrow, if pleading doesn't work go for the guilt trip, she may not be Ollie's grandchild by blood, but definitely by spirit. _"Alright than, I will do it for the Arrow family, your right even though I have forsaken the bow and arrow, I would never deny him the right to his true heritage or legacy."_

Although what legacy that will be; Trigger is definitely the last living Arrow left, considering Connor's a vampire, therefore part of the race of the undead. Trigger Harper, the grandson of Lian Harper, the former Red Hood, daughter of original Speedy Roy Harper and the notorious assassin Cheshire and Robert the fourth Green Arrow, son of the original Green Arrow Oliver Queen and the mysterious yakuza assassin Shado. Not only were three of his great-grandparents considered the greatest known archers, so were his grandparents. Yes, he has a large legacy to uphold. It will both be an honor and a burden to carry. But Lian knew without a doubt that Connor was the prefect person to raise Trigger, despite Lian knowing that Connor has done quite a few things that goes against everything he once believed in, he has killed, tortured, his hands are taint in blood, but not of innocence; Lian knows of the orphanages that Connor has secretly built in third-world countries, she knows that blood money he takes from the villains he kills goes to all sorts of charities. Yes, his methods are wrong, but his heart is still in the right place, he may not be the child of light he once was, but he's far from the damned creature of darkness he believes himself to be.

_"Yes, Lian, I promise to take care of Trigger and protect him with everything within my power. Don't worry about Trigger's mother, I vow to you, that not even if she gets the minions of Hell to do her dirty work, will she ever lay her hands on Trigger. Also you don't give yourself enough credit, I may have help you go under radar a couple of times, but mostly it was you and your genius ability that hide you from her, your father would have been proud." _With that Connor walks around the bed and picks up Trigger, carries him in his arms towards the door. _"Come along, little one, your grandma is very tire, and needs her rest."_

"_Thank you, Uncle Connor," _and with that Lian closes her eyes to rest.

"_Uncle Connor, huh? You haven't called me that since you were six," _Connor muses.

**Beeeeeeep….**

Quickly Connor turns around to take a look; sure enough Lian has died peacefully in her sleep. _"So, you were at end your rope, you were just staying around until you knew that Trigger was in good hands. Don't worry Lian, I made a vow and I intend to keep it, Trigger will never end up in the hands of his mother, your sister."_

Connor resumes walking out of the hospital, with the sleeping Trigger in his arms. By, morning no one in the hospital will remember that the elderly woman in room 406 had a visitor or that the visitor left with her grandchild, for Connor covers his tracks wherever he goes. When he makes a vow, he always keeps it, for while he's not the young naïve sweet man he was, a part of him still remembers that person, despite trying very hard to forget, and as long as that part lives in him, he will never dishonor a vow.

-TBC

* * *

Cerdian- the canon son of Tempest and Dolphin

Iris West- In _Kingdom Come _is the daughter of Wally West and is the Flash

-What do you think, so far? Please review

I will probably be jumping around a lot in this, there won't be one set storyline, and it will most likely be a lot of one-shots put together in one long-ass fic, I plan on giving you the family tree for the Arrows soon; to make it easier for you.

Also I will be starting college again on January 9th, so my next few updates will be pretty random. As I plan to be good student this quarter, and put my school work before everything that is fun.

Again, please review, I like your opinions.


	4. My First Night in Hell

My First Night in Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own Connor Hawke belong to DC, who isn't utilizing them to him to his full potential. But Trigger does belong to me.

Rating: R

Warning: slash (boy on boy action), future non-con (rape), violent, swearing, & vampirism, lots of melodrama, hints of incest, unbeta'd

Spoilers: None

Summary: This is my first lemon, so please be gentle. This is what happened the first night that Connor spent with Eclipse. Yes, I know that this is jumping back way farther back than prologue, suddenly was overwhelmed with a urge to write a lemon, so this is only time frame, I could think of. Non-con, Torture, S&M

-This was inspired after reading Shadow in the Snow's _A Vampire Kiss._

* * *

The first night:

/_What just happened…were, am I/ _Connor slowly coming to, the last thing he remembered, was hearing Kyle the Green Lantern, yelling at him to watch his step, after that all was a blur. Still feeling as though a meteor crashed into him, Connor tried to pick himself off the cold freezing ground, hit him hit him. Suddenly he a pair of unnaturally cold arms wrapped around. His head suddenly wrench 90 degrees, he found himself face to face, framed by a waterfall of glistening raven-hair was the most demonically beautiful face that he had ever seen; radiant crimson eyes filled with lust, over moonlight color skin with a ruby lips curved in a smile that was both seductive and cruel at the same time, two sharp canines poking out of his elegant mouth.

"_Well, well…it seems we have unvisited guest in our court tonight, "_mocked the raven-haired beauty. The others around them laughed, it was only than that Connor realized there were a least four others in the room.

Figuring the creature that was restraining him to be the leader, Connor screamed, "_Who are you? What are you doing to me?"_

"_While I'm Eclipse, Prince of Nocturne, the city of vampires, and your now my,"_ the creature behind him purred seductively into Connor's ear, suddenly without Connor felt two sharp points sinking into his neck, making vampiric saliva into his blood stream. _"Fledgling you know what I want."_

Without warning, Eclipse let Connor go, losing his balance he found himself falling down a fleet of stairs, onto a thick patch of crimson carpet. Suddenly the other vampires rushed him, grabbing onto his costume and tearing team into shreds, revealing his loveliness for all to see. The vampires than decide this wasn't enough chaining his hands above his head, onto a steel swing above him, his feet dangling helplessly just inches from the floor. Eclipse eyeing his lovely new prize possessively, turned by to his followers.

"_Isn't he marvelous? The moment I saw him, I knew I had to have him."_

The vampires howled in laughter, Connor blushed as he felt each one of their hunger eyes look him up and down, as the Eclipse cruelly chuckled with them, he turned back to Connor and staring him right in the eyes.

_"We're going to have lots of fun with this one."_ Eclipse gleefully predicted.

Snapping his finger and two of the other vampires, one with short raven hair and another with a long blue-ponytail bought over oversized gold-plated chest from one of the closet, placing the chest right next to Eclipse. When chest was flung opened Connor felt bile going up his throat; inside the chest was the largest collection of torture and sex toys, that he ever seen_. This was definitely not good, what the hell have you gotten yourself into, Connor? _Thought Connor as he mentally kicking himself for being so helpless. Watching the one called Eclipse, Connor held his breath when he saw what the prince pulled out; it was stainless steel, ten-inch long dildo.

Taking his time, Eclipse walked behind Connor, all the while making sure that Connor wouldn't miss seeing what was in his hand, he almost lovingly carcass the young monk's back and delicious round bump, before trying to insert the dry instrument into him. Connor tried to clench his muscles to keep the foreign object out. But the vampire placed the dildo on the ground and using his claw-like fingers proceeded to spread Connor's cheeks apart. Connor heard laughter coming for behind him.

_"…Wh…what's so funny?" _Connor said through grit teeth.  
_  
"Look at this, my new toy isn't vintage, it defiles the laws of nature, what are you, twenty?"_ Eclipse mused loudly.

The six other vampires around them chuckled at this. Connor reflexively tightened his muscles and hoped for that things couldn't get any worse. But it only made things even worse. Appealing to the raven-haired vampire greatly, he decided it would be especially amusing to slam the dildo into Connor's virginal hole.

_"…AHHHH…NO, PLEASE…GET THAT THING OUT, NOW!"_ Connor cried out.

Connor involuntarily tightens causing it to get even more painful. Suddenly Connor felt a low vibration inside him. Damn, this wasn't just any old dildo this has to be a vibrator; does life have to be so cruel? The cold steel massaged his insides, every so often hitting the shot, making him moan in both pain and equal amount of pleasure, despite all his efforts to hold the moans in. This felt so good and at the same time felt so shameful, not knowing whether to cry or not, he only moaned. He arching his back slighting, the dildo pushed itself against the Connor's inner walls, making it go deeper. Eclipse could not help but grin.

_"Look at this fledglings, my new whore seems to be enjoying having his virginity being took by a toy."  
_  
Connor bit his bottom lip until he could taste his own blood, as he felt himself getting aroused from the uncontrollable pounding the toy was giving him; the sounds of the vampires all around him making it all the worse. How could such a shameful act feel so good?

Connor whimpered and moaned, when Eclipse started pushing and pulling the vibrator in and out of him; fast and pounding it back into him, as if he was champion boxer and Connor was his punching bag.

_"You like this don't you? Slut! Don't ever deny it!"_ the vampire smirked.

Connor panting roughly, despite himself, he could feel as his erection became solid against his navel. The vampire couldn't help but noticed this, pushed the vibrator in even harder making Connor scream out as his orgasm burst from him making a mess of the carpet. Finally after a few minutes, Eclipse removed the toy; on a lark he smeared the blood and cum all over Connor's arching back. Putting the blood-cover toy back into the chest he placed his hands on the boy's back and rubbed downwards. He smiled to himself when he reached Connor's ass, it was red and covered in blood, cum and sweat. He gently nuzzled Connor's neck with his bloodstain lips, whisper seductively. _"Did you like that my little whore? Would you like some more?"_

Connor closed his eyes and shook his head, the Eclipse pulling away from him, with a smirk on his beautiful face.

_"Sorry but that's not the answer we were looking for_."

He snapped his finger and once again one of the six followers reached into the chest and pulled out a long, leather, cat's nine-tailed whip. Eclipse taking the whip from the other vampire; gently tested the whip lightly against Connor's already bruise bump. Connor winced when he heard and felt the crack of the leather tips against already broken skin.

Without warning, the whip lashed him again this time with strength behind it; Connor tossed his head back screaming at the top of his lungs the long, red welts began to form on his back. Tears once again descended down his cheeks and onto the already blood cover floor beneath his feet.

Connor losing control over reactions screamed out for an hour as the whip crossed his back, hitting the same marks over and over. Feeling as though it would never end he was surprised when he felt the whip stop, his back was covered with welts and he could barely keep his eye clear, they kept tearing up every time the lash slash him. But the Prince refused to stop, if anything each lash got more painful, his eyes jerked open and Connor refused to beg, no matter what he wouldn't give the monster the satisfaction. _"You…monsters, none of you are even remotely human."_

"_Of course, haven't you figured out yet, Pet? We're are vampires, human morals mean nothing to us."_

The Prince came around and looked appraisingly at his new Pet with a smile that one could almost call sweet. He leaned over and took hold of Connor's face in his hand and tilted it so he could look right into the Pet's eyes.

_"Well my dear little mortal, you know the saying finders keepers, and I definitely found you."  
_  
Connor closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. At last the final toy was placed in the hands of the vampire. If possible this dildo was even larger than the first, not only that but it had nubs covering the surface, no doubt this was a vibrator. The Eclipse just slams the thing into the behind of the boy and pulled it back out with just as much force.

Connor was doing no better with this than he was with the first and second toy that had been used on him; suddenly he felt the vibration humming in his ass. His muscles on reflex tightened around the toy as the vampire turned up the power to medium.

_"Have mercy…just stop this…please..."  
_  
The vampire grin deepens, as he pushed the dildo deeper and deeper into his new Pet's already abused body. Oh, yes, this was definitely going to be his new favorite Pet, everything about this sweet thing just begs to be violated. He kept turning the dildo's setting higher and higher, enjoying seeing Connor jerking, shivering, and screaming out in a mix of pleasure and pain, all at once. Finally after what seem like hours, Connor started to go limp, his eyes fluttering it seem almost impossible to keep them open, and he had passed out from the pain. His poor mortal body just wasn't design for this kind of abuse, Connor felt himself losing consciousness, but don't worry he will get use to it.

Eclipse gleefully smiled, thinking to himself, how he liked the young man's stamina, slowly pulled the dildo out of the well-abused anus, though never bothering to turn it off and simply flungs it absently back into the chest. He reached up and took hold on the metal chains around the slender wrist and removed them from the restraints. Connor would have fallen onto the cold floor again if the Prince hadn't have caught him and carried him in his powerful arms. Eclipse turning to the other vampires in the court, smiling wickedly.

_"Shows over, my little fledglings, I will be busy with my new beautiful Pet for next few days, so don't bother me,"_ waving off his legion, Eclipse with unconscious Connor in arms, headed to his chambers_. "You know, with all that we'd done, I just realize I still don't know your name, oh well, we will soon have all the time in the world, to get to know each other. Welcome my Pet, to the rest of your life."_

_-TBC_

* * *

-Yes, everything I write, has to be long winded. Please review.

-Oh, Eclipse lives a castle, think the wicked Stepmother's from Disney's _Snow White_.


	5. Arrow Family Tree & Ties

Arrow Family Tree & Ties

Disclaimer: Don't own Connor Hawke belong to DC, who isn't utilizing them to him to his full potential. But Trigger does belong to me.

Rating: R

Warning: slash (boy on boy action), future non-con (rape), violent, swearing, & vampirism, lots of melodrama, hints of incest, unbeta'd

Spoilers: Many of the names will becoming out of _Kingdom Come_, and potential spoiler for _Villains United_, if haven't read, just so you know, Scandal Savage is canon and truly is the daughter of Vandal Savage, or it is true there is a possible future child between Cheshire and Catman.

Summary: This is basically a family tree that I will try to keep as canon as possible. I'm not sure if Shado conceive Robert before or after Cheshire conceive Lian, so I just made them about the same age. Connor comes back to the Arrow family, thirty years after the Infinite Crisis, sadly great misfortunes visited his family while he was away.

* * *

Oliver (Ollie) Queen AKA Green Arrow He has the same history as he does in the DCverse, even the "One Year Later", were he runs for Mayor of Star City, hoping to use his political power to help him find Connor, he temporary gives up being Green Arrow not long after Connor's disappearance, refusing to believe his son to be die, he devotes the rest of his life to trying to find Connor. (Feeling responsible for what happened to Connor, for Ollie was one that was suppose to originally go on the mission that Connor went on, but at the last minute Ollie suffered severe injury from a would-be assassin's bullet, so Connor took his place on the mission instead.) Eventually he and Dinah Lance do get married, but he can't get over the guilt of not finding Connor, he goes through a deep depression, still Dinah stays by his side. (Eventually in order to save Dinah's life, Ollie becomes the Green Arrow again, this happens after Roy's death.) Ollie dies of heart condition, he never finds out what happened to his long-lost son, two years before Connor returns. 

Roy Harper Jr. AKA Speedy, Arsenal, & Green Arrow the Third Same history up until "One Year Later," Roy after the Infinite Crisis, he and Donna Troy get back together, but in the end it doesn't work out. Roy bounces back and forth from Checkmate to Outsiders to DEO, in the end he takes up the Green Arrow mantle and bases himself in Star City. He for a time, was relatively good, he and Lian were doing really well, he and Dick Grayson were back to being the best of buddies, and he even found another love in his life, which he almost married. But for reasons yet to known, Roy becomes a heroin addict again, but with the help of Lian, Dick, Dinah, and Mia manages to kick it again, but this time he's too ashamed of himself for being so weak, he decides to join the Suicide Squad. He dies on second mission, these ten years before Connor comes back.

Mia Dearden AKA Speedy & Arsenal Same origins, Mia after Connor disappeared, she was one of Ollie's biggest supporters in his search for Connor; she never gave up hope of finding Connor. Eventually when Roy took over as Green Arrow, ten years later, Mia upgraded herself to Arsenal. She and Lian were always very close, she was Lian's auntie, and she was the one to train Lian when Roy refused to; he stated that he wanted Lian to grow up to be a normal person Mia was particularly active in supporting the AIDS research campaign both as a superhero and as a civilian, she 'came out' to the pubic about her HIV-positive status a year after the Crisis. Eventually she and Lian stumble across a conspiracy plot about pharmaceutical companies, it turn out that for decades there was cure, but the companies were all making billions off selling treatments for HIV, so they withheld the cure from general public. After exposing the companies for what they been doing, the drug companies decided to get back at her, instead of getting the injection of cure, they sabotage it, so that Mia would get a dose of man-made virus which her immune system had no way of fighting, she died a long death about five months after Roy did.

Dinah Lance AKA Black Canary Same origins; Dinah is one of the few Arrows that have a happier ending. Dinah for the most part has her life on track; she stays with Oracle as a operative for Birds of Prey, she finally on her thirty-sixth birthday agrees to marry Oliver Queen, they have a long engagement, officially tying the knot just days before her fortieth birthday, and has a daughter with Ollie named Olivia when she's forty-two. Thanks to the dip in the Lazarus Pit, that gave back her 'Canary Cry' and ability to have children again, it also gave her one added bonus of making her younger, so she keeps being an active super heroine until well into her sixties, though she looked half her age. When she retired from being an active super heroine at sixty-one, she continue to train operatives for not only Birds of Prey, but JLA, JSA as well, she was actually the first person that Connor sought out, when he was finally allowed back home, she was the one that broke the news about Ollie, Roy, and Mia to him. She lived a long life finally dying peacefully in her sleep at the age of eighty-seven; she was buried next to her beloved Ollie Queen.

Cissie King-Jones AKA Arrowette Same origins; the suspected daughter of Oliver Queen, though it was never actually proved; with reluctances she did have Ollie take a paternity test, both times it prove inconclusive. Even though it remain unproved that she was Ollie's child, the Arrow family accepted her as one of them. She for the most part did stay retired as a super heroine, she never officially return to the costume, though she did end up acting as a reserve archer, if anyone ever needed one. For the most part, she stayed a civilian she became the Olympic gold medallist in archery for five years, before pursuing a career as a trauma nurse. When in her twenties, she had given up being a costume crime fighter completely, preferring to stay in the background giving medical help to superhero community instead, not wanting to be part of the action anymore, but she help Mia train Lian when Roy refused to do so, himself. She in the end turns over the Arrowette costume over to Lian. By the time Connor returns, Cissie is a happily marriage head nurse of a major hospital and has two beautiful toddlers, she is completely engross with the civilian lifestyle, though she does make a appearance at Connor's Welcome Home Party. Cissie lives to a ripe old age of ninety-two, survived by her three children, ten grandchildren, and three great-grandchildren.Olivia Queen AKA Black Canary the Third 

Olivia Queen AKA Black Canary the ThirdThe third Black Canary, the daughter of the second Black Canary Dinah Lance, the granddaughter of the Golden Age Black Canary Dinah Drake Lance. The only child of Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen, she came rather late in her parents' lives, about ten years after Connor's disappearance. She was train since the day she took her first steps to be a super heroine, though Dinah refuse to let her be one until her nineteenth birthday, on her nineteenth birthday she donned on her mother's fishnets and black leather and took to roofs of Gotham City. Taking her mother's place as the Black Canary, as well as her place as an operative of Birds of Prey. (Despite great protest by Ollie, she was daddy's little girl, and he couldn't bear to hear that she got hurt in the line of duty, but in the end they came to an understanding.) Unlike her mother and grandmother, she had natural blond hair, making a real blonde bombshell; she also inherited her mother's 'Canary Cry,' and proved to be able to overcome living in her parents' shadows. When Connor returned, she was initially reluctant to get to know the brother that she thought died and also the main reason Ollie was adamant that she not be raise in superhero lifestyle; but as time went by she prove to be the person he was closest to in the family, for she never knew the old Connor, therefore never have to see the look of disappointment in her eyes for doing something the old Connor would never do. She later will come out as a lesbian and live the rest of her life with her partner both in crime fighting and in life, the Scandal savage, who Olivia was able to reform. The two were very much in love despite the age difference, they never had the same problems that Olivia's parents had, and they supposedly died in each other's arms during an invasion by Darkseid, (But it has been revealed that Scandal did inherit her father's immortality and was able to survive, albeit badly scarred) this happen a few after Dinah's death.

Lian Harper AKA Arrowette & Red Hood + Robert AKA Green Arrow the Fourth & (Roy the Third, Mia + Dick)Lian Harper the daughter of Roy Harper the former Arsenal and Jade Nguyen alias Cheshire, up until the Infinite Crisis, her story will be canon. Lian from the start as destined for greatness, overcoming the shame of her mother's villainous heritage she made her mark on the superhero community, that will for centuries use her as a measurement for human self-sacrifice. Despite her father's refusal for her to enter the family business, she manage to get her 'aunties' Cissie and Mia to train her, and by the age of fifteen had already taken her father's role as a Teen Titan, by eighteen she was also a prime operative of Birds of Prey, twenty-two she was part of the JLA reserves, twenty-five she was no longer just a reserve member of JLA she now had her own chair at the table, age thirty she takes over Suicide Squad the team her father lost his life on and she disbanded it, thirty-three she is now the Queen of Checkmate…While she acted as a big sister to Olivia Queen and was the most supportive person when Olivia came 'out' at sixteen, Lian herself didn't have much of a love life. After a lifetime of watching superhero romances crushed under the pressure of being in the line of duty, she was more than a little gun shy, until she met Robert the fourth Green Arrow, the biological son of Ollie and Shado, who came onto the scene a few weeks after Ollie's death, it appeared that Ollie left instructions that if he should die, the Emerald Archer mantle shall go to his son Robert, so he did it out of duty, not any true desire to be a hero. Though his archery skills were definitely on per with Ollie's, thanks to a lifetime of training by his mother, his career as Green Arrow was rather short lived, preferring to be a lone wolf. At first Lian was thoroughly disgusted by Robert's lack of dedication to the mantle, seeing it as a slap in the face to all the Green Arrows before him, while Robert felt that Lian put them all on a pedestal, they started out more as rivals than anything else. When Connor returned, Robert quickly return the mantle by to him, but soon realize that Connor wouldn't take it back, feeling he was no longer worthy of it, the mantle of Green Arrow was soon abandoned. Without the weight of the mantle on his shoulders Robert prove to be a more gentle person than someone with chip on his shoulders, soon Lian fall for this side of Robert. They would begin an affair that would greatly mirror that of Ollie and Dinah. Robert becomes a part of the DEO; he dies during a mission to track down Lian's sister (daughter of Cheshire and Catman), not long after that Lian discovers she's pregnant with Robert's unborn son, Lian is in her mid-forties now, but still looks as good as she did in her twenties. Fearing the healthy of her unborn child, Lian accepts a position as trainer for operatives of Preys of Bird, now staying on the sidelines rather than the field during this time Olivia, Connor, and Dinah become extremely protective of her, making sure that her sister doesn't find her, it seems her sister harbors hostile feelings toward her, since during a mission with the Outsiders Roy is send to recapture Cheshire, rather than go back to prison she uses her own talons to rip out her own throat; she blames Roy for her mother's death, but since he's dead, the sins of the father go to the child. Lian gave birth to a son, who she named Roy after her father, for years she kept a low profile in fear for her son's safety. Roy the Third or 'Treys' as he likes to do known, eventually grew up and joins the police academy, preferring to work with conventional law to superheroing. Treys eventually become head of the Metahuman Task Force in Bludhaven, he than meets a Russian mahogany-haired beauty Anya, a DEO agent, it was a whirlwind courtship that ended in one most lavishing weddings that the world has seen. Soon Treys became a part of the DEO as well, they had twins, despite Treys reservations for super hero business, he agreed to name his children after Mia, his mother's auntie, and Richard also know as Dick, after his godfather Dick Grayson, who was the one that encourage him to join the police academy. Everything in their lives seem right out of a fairy tale for years, until tragedy struck, on a top-secret mission to Rocky Mountains Anya disappeared; Lian's sister has always claimed responsibility for her disappearance, but no solid prove was ever found. Treys became increasingly paranoia, ordering around the clock protection for his young children who were only ten at the time, and he started to isolate his family from the world, including keeping his own mother at a distance, but eventually Treys and his family were discovered by his evil aunt, under circumstances that will be discussed in Trigger's bio, Trigger was conceived, and soon Treys and his twins were murdered in when his aunt set fire to their boathouse in the middle of Lake Michigan, they had no chance of escape. When Lian discovered the existence of her grandson, despite being old and ailing she manage to sneak into her sister's base, rescuing Trigger (though rumors are that Connor had lend a helping hand in this, he has never confine or deny the fact), Lian blew up the base and faked her and Trigger's death, went into hiding. (For the most part, the world believes that Lian died that explosion, though her sister has never believed it, and has been hunting the world for Trigger.) Lian manage to keep Trigger hidden, until her failing health started catching up to her, and handed him over to Connor. Lian dies peacefully in her sleep, seventeen years before the story is set.

Trigger Harper AKA ArsenalTrigger Harper, the son of Treys Harper and his evil aunt, Trigger was conceive when his mother kidnapped Treys; drugged him and pretended to be his long-lost wife Anya in order to sleep with him. (A lot like how Nash AKA Mist manage to get pregnant with Jack Knight AKA Starman's son) Trigger's mother hoped that the conception of Trigger would drive Lian over the edge, for years she been looking for ways to destroy her sister, this was to her the best way, and she partially correct, this was the last straw, for years Lian had some hopes that she could reform her sister, but after this any ounce of that hope died. Trigger's mother seems to have nine-lives a gift she receive from her father Catman, it is believe that Trigger also has the same gift of nine-lives, but Connor has never felt the need to test that theory, his mother yearns for immortality, so she wants Trigger in order transfers his nine-lives to her remaining lives, she has no motherly instincts at all, to her Trigger is only a means to lengthen her own life. That's why Connor and Lian have been trying to hide Trigger from his own mother. Now twenty-one, Trigger is no one's sidekick, he may always be at Connor's side by as a partner, he isn't any one's kid sidekick, and he will kick your ass if you ever say he is. Trigger has been with Connor since the age of four, originally seeing Connor as a father figure, than a mentor, later a big-brother type, and now as a best friend, as an equal. Connor has trained Trigger in the martial arts, making Trigger one of the best human martial artists in the world, also in bow and arrow, though he excels he uses a crossbow instead of the conventional bow, Trigger prefers his fists and Caster Gun (yes, I stole the idea from _Outlaw Star,_ the gun requires a large amount of spiritual energy to use so he's very careful to only use it as a last resort.) to the bow and arrow. Trigger is a lot like his great-grandfather Roy; he's cocky, loud and belligerent, plus a total flirt, though he swings both ways (in fact you will often find Trigger and Connor playfully flirting with each other, similar to the way Shigue and Ayame do in _Fruit Basket_), but at the same time he's totally loyal and heroic. Not only that but he also does bear a uncanny resemble to his great-grandfather, he's about 6ft tall, muscular built but not overtly so, scruffy five-o'clock shadow despite shaving regularly, and has this bad-boy aura going for him that the both males and females go for. Except for having dark hair though with lots of natural red highlights, a tattoo of red dragon warp around his right arm similar to the one Shado had, and clearly exotic Asian black eyes, he looks like what Roy would look like if he was Asian. Though Trigger could easily leave and strike out on his own, he prefers to stay in Star City, helping Connor run the orphanage. (Trigger is probably one of the few people that truly understand Connor and that Connor lets in. Connor loves Trigger as if he were his own.)

* * *

Here are the casts of heroic characters I plan on using:

(Yes, I know that the _Batman Beyond _series supposedly begun about forty or fifty years after the animated series, but he's such a cool Batman to have.)

Batman- Terry McGinnis, age 19, he still has the mechanical batsuit, it looks exactly the same, even has the same history; Derek Powers kills Warren McGinnis setting the catalyst for Terry to become Batman, with one twist instead of finding a elderly Bruce Wayne at the Manor, he finds a long buried AI of Bruce Wayne the elderly one of course, that activates when he entered the Batcave. (The way I explain the long absences when he's fighting crime, to mother is that she believes that Terry has been hired by member of the Wayne family as a caretaker for Wayne Manor.) Connor has for years been keeping track of all the Bat, Arrow, Supes, and Flash family descendants, so when he hears of a new Batman on the scene, he's more than a little curious who it could be. After a clash between Connor and Terry, they have come to have a close relationship, both knowing they can count on the other for backup if ever needed. He basically has the same Rogue Gallery as in the series. Terry is now a sophomore at Gotham University, were he is majoring in Criminology; he still lives at home with his mom and little brother in order to save money.

Oracle-Maxine "Max' Gibbon, age 19. After finding out about Terry, she at first began by just help cover for him and doing some research for him. But after a meeting with Connor and Trigger, when Terry went missing, Max feeling as if she's useless for she's only ever useful to Batman when she's behind the computer, so Connor told her the story of Oracle the all-seeing information broker of the superhero community, Max took the story to heart. She has now taken over as the all-seeing Oracle, being Terry's information go-to-gal. Max also goes to Gotham U, she's majoring in Computer Science and Psychology.

Ten- Melanie Walker, age 19. Like in the animated series, she was part of the Royal Flush family, until meeting Terry McGinnis; she gives up her life of crime and attempts to live honestly. This time she doesn't just give up, with leaving a note with Batman to give to Terry, she goes out and finds Terry. Dana Tan, Terry's longtime girlfriend still doesn't know about Batman, so she doesn't understand his long absences, while she still loves Terry, feels she needs time to herself accepts admission to university on the West Coast, so Melanie and Terry get together, Melanie finds out Terry's Batman, though she's still in love with Terry, she been trying to forget about her old life with the Royal Flush Gang, and having Batman there is constant reminder of the old; she loved Terry too much to ever make him give up being the Batman; so she leaves him rather than making him chose between the two. While she tries to live the civilian life, she has on several occasional put on the Ten costume to help Batman when he needed backup badly.

Circe and Lyta: Circe the evil sorceress that was Wonder Woman's arch nemesis and her daughter who she had by Ares, Lyta. Circe for the most part has very little role in this story; she only appears when she has to drop Lyta off for Connor to baby-sit; Connor saved Lyta's life once from a vicious attack by the Furies, since than Connor has earned Circe's eternal gratitude and trust. Also on another note, Circe seems to be petrified of Eclipse, causing her to be very reluctant with her dealings with Connor. But Lyta has the biggest crush on Trigger, so Circe lets her go visit Connor and the orphanage. Lyta for her part no longer looks like a four-year-old, but she still looks far from her actual age, she looks more like a flat-chest fourteen year-old (Trigger's enjoys teasing her about the fact, that even though she's over a hundred, her chest is still flat, in which case she turns Trigger into a frog), though she still has the same unruly mop of light purple hair. She's actually a typical spoiled little rich-girl that likes to dress up in all the latest teen fashions, constantly chewing bubble gum that she blows and pops at the annoying times, she enjoys listening her boy band music so loud that everyone around her can hear it, she's vain and self-absorbed, but than again what teenage girl isn't? She's more a pain in the butt, than she is a real problem, Connor actually even enjoys having her around cause she really livens the place up with her practical jokes. Being a Demigoddess, she has enough magical powers to rival her mother, though she lacks the experience and control her mother has, so her mother still has the power to undo most of the girl's spells. She may be spoiled and she talks nonstop, but she really is a good little girl deep down, and has helped Trigger and Connor deal with a number of supernatural problems, she considers superheroing one of her favorite hobbies.

Eclipse: (I modeled him after Eclipse from _Demon Diaries,_ Tetsu of the on-line manga _Avalon,_ and Anne Rice's Lestet. Physically he looks like Eclipse, tall aristocratic raven-hair, pale ivory skin and beautiful blood red talons. )He's obsessed with Connor, (Connor is Eclipse's first Icon, for centuries Eclipse fear allowing any vampire access to his potent blood, but after seeing Connor; he took the chance. Eclipse treats Connor both as a fragile doll and sex toy that is created to be his ultimate entertainment.) though he also enjoys keeping other cute young men as his sex slaves (While Eclipse has many Pets over the years, Connor is the first Pet, he ever bought over; Connor is his third fledgling he ever made.). He's the ultimate evil though calm and calculating. He's the master manipulator of all things, even though he hardly ever visits the mortal world anymore, he seems to have a hand into everything dealing in the criminal world from drugs to human sex slaves. Not much is known of him except that he is second vampire to be born, the first being Eve, he's by far the most feared of all the Ancients and when considering how all vampires tremble at the thought of the Ancients, that's truly saying a lot. Definitely no hero, but not a complete villain. I will add more to his bio as the story goes. 

Hannah &Drake: Two fledgling vampire twins, that are probably the closest thing Connor has to friends in Nocturne. Hannah is a cute petite redhead with sparkling blue eyes, while Drake is a handsome auburn haired young man with a lithe build.

Starr: He about thirty years before this story takes place, but he was Connor's one 'true love.' Though it was far from a healthy relationship, Starr was beautiful silver haired slender empath that sold himself as prostitute in order to paid for the psychic numbing drugs that prevent him from going insane from sensor overload bought on by his powers. Connor tries to save him, but ends up nearly destroying himself, in the end Connor is forced to take Starr's life in order to save both their lives.

Trigger Harper AKA Arsenal: See profile above.

-Also Connor will be getting his own chapter for his profile. Trigger's mother's profile will be in the Rogue Gallery.

-Oh yeah, there will probably be more characters added as the story goes.


	6. Rogue Gallery

Rogue Gallery

Disclaimer: Don't own Connor Hawke belong to DC, who isn't utilizing them to him to his full potential. But Trigger does belong to me.

Rating: R

Warning: slash (boy on boy action), future non-con (rape), violent, swearing, & vampirism, lots of melodrama, hints of incest, unbeta'd

Spoilers: Potential spoiler for _Villains United_, if haven't read, just so you know, Scandal Savage is canon and truly is the daughter of Vandal Savage, or it is true there is a possible future child between Cheshire and Catman.

Summary: The top five recurring Rogues, their profiles. (Yes, I realize I am posting more profiles, than actual story, you can flame me about it)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trigger's Mother AKA 'Her Highness

The villainous daughter of Cheshire (Jade) and Catman (Thomas Blake. Exert from Catman's unofficial profile: Having stolen an idol and cape from a Polynesian tribe which is said to give the owner the proverbial nine lives of a cat, big game hunter Thomas Blake took to a life of crime in and around Gotham City, where he encountered Batman on numerous occasions. Believing whole-heartedly in the life-saving powers of his costume (which also incorporates razor-tipped gloves and a climbing rope), Cat-Man will often take ludicrously dangerous escape routes when pursued by the Caped Crusader, and invariably survives. He keeps big cats as pets, and until it was destroyed by fire, he owned a large mansion outside Gotham ) if you thought Cheshire was cruel and unusual, than her second daughter is pure evil incarnate. It seems the idol did give Blake nine-lives, and his daughter inherited that gift, unfortunately it seems that she also found a way to use the idol to steal the nine-lives of others in order to transfer them to herself, this transfers ultimately kills the victim, basically she murders him in order to give herself longevity. She's obsess with immortality, something that she began to crave after seeing her beloved mother Cheshire rip her own throat out rather than let Arsenal take her back into custody, she was only seven at the time, but already on her way to becoming sociopath. After Roy discovers her, he tries to help her, but she blames him for her mother's death, slashing out at him, stabbing him in the arm with a shiv she had hidden in her boot. (There is a theory that one of the leading factor to Roy falling off the wagon, is that he blames himself for not being able to save this little girl from her mother's corruption.) In the end Roy has no choice but to send her to mental institute that specializes in treating troubled young girls, but it only made her worse, she escapes from the institute by killing one of the orderlies and disguise herself as the orderly in order to watch out, she was only fourteen at the time. She set out to find her father Blake who by than had retired from a life of crime and lived in the jungles of Africa, Blake was fill with tears of joy when he was finally reunited with his long-lost daughter, he told her everything about his life, even his colorful criminal history, she was most interested in the idol and cape, after figuring out it was genuinely magical, she used it to steal the remaining lives of Blake. She soon set herself up as a international assassin, she amass a large number of connections and wealth, hen she heard of Roy's death, she was enraged all her careful planning wasted, soon she redirected all her rage to Lian. Feeling that the sins of the father should go to child and that Lian never gave Cheshire the respect that she deserve, Lian was the prefect target for all of her unholy rage.) And for years has tried many times to destroy Lian, first with the death of Robert, the supposed involvement in Anya's disappearance, and finally her two most brutal crimes of all; the cold-hearted murder of Treys and his children and the conception of Trigger. (Drugging Treys and sleeping with her, believing her to be his lost love Anya, just so she could mess with Lian and have a another human-sacrifice, so she could gain another nine lives. In fact, Lian rescued Trigger on the day, he was suppose to be sacrifice, that's the only reason this cold-blooded woman wants her child back, she wants another nine lives. ) Apparently she's now down to her last three or four lives and she's now starting to age again, despite being only seven years younger than Lian, she still looks like she's only in her early forties. In fact, she bears a uncanny resemble to Lian when she was in forties, a lithe body with a exotic face that radiant sex appeal; except her eyes practically scream pure evil. She loves wearing form-fitting dark catsuits, one side of her face hidden under a curtain of raven hair highlighted with red streaks, and pouty black lipstick covered lips. She is now the head of HIVE, she remains a mystery to most, her name even after all these years is unknown, not even Connor or Oracle can seem to find out what her name is. She enjoys being called 'Her Highness.'

Scandal Savage

For the most part, her background will be coming out of _Villain United. _It's true, that Olivia Queen alias the Black Canary did reform Scandal and they lived as soul mates for decades. The reports of her death have greatly been exasperated, Darkseid incinerated her and Olivia; but apparently she inherited her father Vandal Savage's immortality, she was able to regenerate her burned-up corpse, but not as perfectly as her father could, the lower half of her face, parts of her body are still covered in third-degree burns, and she suffered major brain damage, in fact she has the mind of a child now. She wears the mask full-time now, has twin scars bisecting her left eye, and she covers her body completely in tight catsuit armor, even her hands. She is little more than a puppet now, it seems Her Highness found the batter Scandal months after the invasion wandering around the coast of South America, she seem to had amnesia, and was only able to say; "must…find…Olli…" Her Highness capitalized on the poor, broken woman, managing to convince her that Lian was the one that took Olli away, and that the only way to get Olli back, was to kill Lian. Ever since than she has been Her Highness's best assassin, after brainwashing the poor woman so completely she's now little more than a living puppet. Whatever intelligence she had, has swipe away through severe brain damage and mind controlling drugs Her Highness feeds her. Connor and Trigger don't really see her a villain, more as a lost soul that is just shell of what was once there; all the same they will fight her, if she ever tries to endanger the orphanage. Connor has been trying to find a way to help her be free of Her Highness's control.

Damien 

A minor villain, but a really annoying one at that, he's Eclipse's second fledgling, he's a Master vampire. Insanely jealous of Connor for becoming Eclipse's Icon, despite the fact that Connor never wanted to be, Damien feels that he deserves to be with Eclipse, not some nobody that just appear out of no where. Not much is known about his history or why Eclipse choice to make Damien a vampire, it seems that Eclipse doesn't really care much about Damien having neglected him for centuries-still Damien is obsess with becoming Eclipse's Consort. Seeing Connor as threat, he has tried to underhandedly (for if he did it openly Eclipse will not hesitance to kill him), undermine Connor's power, he has for decades tried to shake down the empire that Connor has built for Eclipse in outside world, in a attempt to prove Connor unworthy. Eclipse knows all about this, finding this very amusing, he lets it go on, much to the annoyance of Connor. Damien has a slight European accent that most people who don't know him find very charming, he has two faces; the one he puts on when he's around Eclipse, a charming, flirty demeanor of a kiss-up, and the one he shows when Eclipse is no where to seen; he's arrogant snob who has violent streak. He's also very handsome; 5'10,' lithe, long waist-length dark brown hair that dyes to a ink black, pale unearthly skin, and seductive but very cold ice-blue eyes.

Derek Powers AKA Blight

Yes, this Batman's archenemy, he has exact same story as he does in _Batman Beyond, _along with the same powers. I had to find some reason for Connor and Trigger to keep teaming up with Batman.

Darla

She is Damien's fledgling; she's totally loyal to him, to the point where she's willing to give up her life for him. It seems that during 1860's, she was from the poor side of London, so parents sold her off as a prostitute when she was only fourteen, for years she suffered brutally at the hands of men. Until one day, a mysterious gentleman saved her from a john that got too rough with her, this gentleman Damien took her away from the horrible brothful she worked in, bought her into high-society, were he taught her how to walk, talk, dress, and act like a lady, eventually when she was nineteen he gave her the Eternal Gift and she's been companion and Icon ever since. She dislikes men greatly, except for Damien who she puts on a pedestal, she seems really fragile and weak, but she is ruthless and very dangerous, she won't hesitance to rip your throat out if you threaten either her or Damien. She acts as Damien's henchwoman, doing all his dirty work. She looks like a porcelain doll, despite being physically nineteen she looks closer to fourteen, petite, gamine blue eyes, angelic blond curls, and sweet button nose, she's a real Lolita.


	7. My Forgotten Childhood

My Forgotten Childhood

Disclaimer: Don't own Connor Hawke belong to DC, who isn't utilizing him to his full potential. But Trigger does belong to me.

Rating: R

Warning: slash (boy on boy action), non-con (rape), female rapist, violent, swearing, & vampirism, lots of melodrama, hints of incest, unbeta'd

Spoilers: None

Notes: We all know of child molestation, but the female child molester is a highly ignored monster. We like to believe we starting to learn more about the signs of child abuse, but all too frequently when a report of female child abuser comes up in the news, we are shocked. But that should not be the case, while it's true that the abuser is usually male, that doesn't give us the right to ignore females as the potential abusers. The female child molester is different from the male child molester, for one thing we are so used to seeing the female as a nurturer that we often misinterpret her abuse as nurturing; it's a fact that women like to hid their abuse the guise of nurturing. The female molester is not as into power as male abuser is; in fact her sexual abuse of the child is more about fulfilling her sexual fantasies. Females can rape or molest just like any male can; only difference is since she doesn't have physical strength or the penetrating organ as the male, we often just laugh it off, but the truth is this is a very real subject matter that should not be overlooked.

Summary: Connor has just killed a female child molester, who has been abusing her position as nanny; he in the process remembers his own sexual abuse that happened when he was five. (Yes, I know that Connor is not the punisher-type, but since I revamping him, I can make him very OOC.)

KEY 

\-Reporter speaking

-Thought speaking

""-Actual Speech

-Flashback Speech

* * *

WARNING! A Miss Lori Walker has disappeared from her county jail cell, were she was awaiting trial for her child pornography charges. Miss Walker worked for a highly respected international stockbroker for four years, it has been recently discover that she has been taking unsavory pictures of the two children under her care, the names of the children are being withheld for both children are under the age of ten. An unrevealed source has stated that the woman in question was to be release with misdemeanor charges, in exchange for testimony in a high-collar crime. The police and other law enforcement agencies are franticly searching for her as we speak.

It's three o'clock at night, a lone hooded figure cloaked in crimson stands silently watching the streets forty stories below him. The crimson figure watches impassively through glowing blood red eyes the traffic below, it's heavier than usual, all the police and fellow law enforcement seem to be down there scurrying around looking franticly for their 'missing fugitive;' it seems almost humorous that these officers who all back in the locker rooms were bitching on how the bitch is getting off easy and now they are all rushing around acting if she were someone worth looking for. _Believe me, detectives, I did you a favor, the DA was going to let her off with misdemeanors in exchange for evidence about some weak insider-trading deal her employer had done. The DA was an idiot, a least this way she will be off the streets for good. Those children deserve more than having monster free to roam the streets because the DA is to stupid to see that what they been through is far outweighs some petty scam of few thousand dollars. Did he honestly believe that the value of the dollar was more worth more than the safety of the children? Fools the lot of them. _

With one last glance of disgust to the people below, turns his back on them, his crimson cloak that hides the blood stains twirls around him, and he disappears from the scene as dark shadow envelopes him. In less than a second he is no longer above ground, he is in fact now underground, in the empty subway station, there is no one around to notice the crimson angel of death. He does one last swept of his surroundings, before lifting his hood off, revealing an exotically beautiful face: fine-features with aquiline-nose, high-sculpted cheekbones, his eyes are almond-shaped the blood red glow is gone replace with radiant emerald eyes, and his skin is a faint but luminous cream latte color. His long golden hair is tied back neatly in low ponytail. Looking at the beautiful figure closely, suddenly you realize his cloak reeks of death; his long talon-like nails are coated in blood and there is small dribble of blood running from his pouty lips to chin.

He's hauntingly beautiful figure draped in crimson red, that seems so out of place standing in a dirty and murky abandon subway station, all the lights have long been destroyed, yet preternatural senses, he sees just fine if not better, craning his head up he stares up at the ceiling, even below ground his heightened hearing still picks up the loud shouts and frantic running of police officers all nervously searching for their missing fugitive._ I feel sorry for them, the police truly did want help those children, it was just the DA that didn't care about whether or not those children had piece of mind. The father felt so guilty for leaving his children in HER hands that he was really to confess to his crimes, in order for HER to get the maximum sentence, but the DA didn't care…he thought that the father would try minimize his crimes, that he would better case if he got HER to testify. The ambitious fool actually thought that case about money would be more high-profile than tragedy of what happen to those children, there was more to what SHE did than take disgusting pictures of those children to put on her child porn site, which was bad enough as it is, but she did not leave it at that, SHE molested those children, abused them, made them touch themselves for HER own gratification. SHE threatened them with things from refusing to buy them toys to locking them in their rooms, if they didn't do as SHE wanted or try to tell their father. Their father had to travel a lot because of his work, originally he just leave the children in their mother's care, unfortunately she died four years ago in car accident; he decided to get a nanny, SHE had come with glowing recommendations, so he hired her on the spot. I still feel that the abuse wouldn't have happened so long if he only spent more time with the kids, but least he now opened his eyes and is doing everything in his power to protect those kids. But it's not enough, those children, a sweet seven-year-old girl and a six-year-old cherub boy, they can never get those four years back and they will never get innocence back either. May that WOMAN enjoy the tortures of hell, cause the death I gave her is no were near painful enough for what SHE has done. _

He walks over the bench, he does a hasty swept with his hand to brush off the trash that lies on the bench; he takes a sit. Starring blankly out into space, ignoring the franticness hundreds of feet above him, no longer just thinking about what happen to those children, an unwanted memory surfaces in mind.

_Come on, little Connie, put on the sailor suit so I can take lots of pretty little pictures of you. I promise to give you a lollipop, if you do. _

_Connie, if you don't do exactly as I say I will tell your mommy what a bad little boy you been. _

_Connie, come over here and get your milk. Remember suck long and hard, if you don't I will have give you a timeout. _

_No, please just let me forget…I wanted to say I did it for the good of the kids, but the truth is I did it for my own piece of mind…I did it for my own selfish purposes…I did it…because SHE reminded me so much of **HER. SHE **who haunts me, even after a century, **SHE **is still haunting me, no matter how hard I try…the memories, they never go away. In all my years, my father, my mother never knew…only Eclipse ever knew…and it was only because he raped my mind. _

_Hmmm, no wonder you have such a hard time with women, your sweet little nanny definitely did a number on you when you were five. And you never told a soul…poor thing, fighting it on your own, this will be so much fun to use against you in our games. _

_After he found out…he started to use that as a weapon against me, in his sadistic little games, whenever he was displease at 'my performance,' he would trigger flashbacks or taunt me with what had happen. Always if he was unhappy with me, he forced me to relive it over and over again, laughing at me, when I begged him to stop. It's not fair, every no matter how years it has been those memories of **HER, **keep getting to me. _

Despite himself, tears of blood fall from his eyes, he tries to hold back the inferno of emotions that he keeps locked in him, but he can't. The barriers he put up are cracking; he puts his head down and covers his face with his hands. Even all alone down in the tunnels, he feels he has to put up a strong face, to be the voice of reason, he doesn't want the people that depend on him, to realize that deep down despite all his unholy powers, a spark of humanity survives in him.

_I tried to hide it from the world. This happen before she became an international supermodel, back than she was just slowly making it big. Mom…she had just accepted a yearlong contact with top designer clothing line in Paris, the contact stated she had to live in Paris for the year. Grandpa and Grandma were retired, taking the trip across the country in a RV, they had already left by the time mom got her contact…so mom got advice from a friend about a nanny willing to stay at home alone a child for a year…Mom was in a hurry, this was chance of a life time, she couldn't just past it up, there was a quickie interview and **SHE **was hired. _

_Connor, honey, I know I promise to spent more time with you, but you know that this is very important. I know you understand how important me having a job is, so meet your new nanny, Ms Janie Smith. She will take good care of you, while I am gone. Bye honey, love you. _

_Mom gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and was gone. In her defense this was the opportunity of a life, this actually really jump-started her career, so if she stay we would have never lived as well as we did. And within the hour…**SHE **took over, **SHE, **I remember **SHE **had really curly Muppet hair and was always had giant smile on **HER **face, I always found it a little scary, so much teeth showing and always the face, it never went away…and when **SHE…**the smile got even bigger…and also **SHE** always had lollipops in **HER** breast pocket, **SHE **sometimes even made me take them out the pocket for **HER…**At first it started out as nothing noticeable, **SHE **would at bath time scrub really hard especially in particular places and **SHE **would rub me all over with lotion, I mean literally all over…but than it started getting really strange, **SHE **would want model in particular clothing so she take pictures; sailor suits, swimming trunks…at first it seem fun, mom used to take me to some of her shootings, and I would see mom doing dress-up in front of the camera all the time, but than **SHE **would scream and slap me if I didn't pose as **SHE **wanted. After that **SHE **wanted to breast feed, saying how all good mommies did this, and if I didn't suckle, **SHE **would tell mommy that I was being bad and it would worry mommy very much. I didn't want to worry mommy, I knew she was under a lot of stress, I use to hear her late at night on the phone with her agent, it always seem she was trying not to cry. So I did, as **SHE **wanted, I suckled at her breasts, I don't want to know why **SHE **was able to breast feed, according to the resume that mom had 'Janie' was single and childless. A lot of other things came up that I had to do or I would be 'punish,' either I be put in a timeout in the closet, **SHE **would tell mommy that I'm being bad, no dessert, or a long list of other things. **SHE **only would physically hurt me, if I didn't pose right, but soon **HER **'friends' came over, they were all female but they loved playing dress-up with me and touching or kissing me on the cheeks, forehead, sometimes tummy or bottom. I felt so uncomfortable around them, I just turn five, mom had wanted to wait a year, before sending me to school, she had asked 'Janie' to start tutoring me on my ABC's, so be ready for school, so all alone no one to help me._

_This went on for months, almost the whole year…Until finally I was saved, Grandpa and Grandma took a detour on their cross country trip, to visit me, at the time 'Janie' had locked me in the coat closet for some reason I don't remember, it seem **SHE **also left me alone so **SHE **could go shopping. Grandpa and Grandma had a key to the place, so let themselves in, and imagine their surprise when they opened the coat closet door to find their only grandchild curled up in ball shivering on the closet floor. Once Grandma got me into her arms and Grandpa searched the place for my nanny, it turns out Grandpa also asked the doorman how long the nanny has been gone, it seem that 'Janie' went out two hours before my grandparents came. When 'Janie' did come back, **SHE **faced the fury of my Grandma; I have to say not all my righteous fury comes from Ollie, the only reason Grandma didn't press criminal charges was it would have to explain why mommy had left me in the hands of a incompetent nanny, while Grandma couldn't press charges, she did everything in her power to get 'Janie Smith' blacklisted as a nanny. My mom rushed home when she found out my grandparents had found me all alone locked in the closet, she felt so bad about that, that I couldn't bring myself to tell her the rest._

_No, that isn't the truth I didn't tell them the rest, because I so ashamed. I kept it a secret to hide my shame. For years I hoped they false memories, they can happen, a child molestation that never happened but still you have a memory of it. But it did happen…years later, I looked **HER **up, it turned 'Janie Smith' was alias and **HER **real name was Anne Hectors, **SHE **was actually put on the pedophile watch list, five years after what happen to me, apparently **SHE **did what happened to me, to two six year-old twin boys, **SHE **was babysitting and the mother caught **HER **red-handed. _

Connor slowly gets up from the bench, it pass dawn now, Trigger and the orphans will be worried, he's been gone for two days now. In blink of an eye, he is in the orphanage kitchen, the TV is on and Trigger is standing next to the TV his arms are folded with a blank look on his face.

Update, police have just found the corpse of a Caucasian female in the dumpster behind the county jail, it unconfirmed whether this is Lori Walker or not, but sources say that on the wall by the dumpster written in blood was 'Justice has been Served.' Polices have not issued a report, yet.

"Con, I understand why you did it, but you know that what you did goes against everything you taught me. And what about suspects, huh? Who do you think the cops going to go look for, first, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Trigger, but the father was with the DA at the time of death, so he has a solid alibi, even DA tries to make it seem like the father killed her to silent her testimony, I have sent a copy of what transpire between the DA and Lori Walker to all the Supreme court judges in the state. They will soon see, what kind of monster the DA is. As for what I did, I know it was not justice…"

"Con, damn it, you of all people know the rules of being a super hero, why did you go this far?"

"Alright Trigger, sit down, I will tell you, will you a secret. It happened a long time ago, in another life time…"

-Owari

* * *

-So, what do you think? I know some of it was a little cheesy and maybe a little overdone, but overall what did you think?

-Yes, I know that most of my female characters are a bit on the psycho side, but this is not female bashing. (Guess, in case you can't figure it out, that I am female, this isn't about bashing cause it's like bashing myself as well as the rest of my gender.) I want people to be aware males aren't the only ones capable of dark intent and violence.

DC has been letting this theme of female perpetrators surface over the years, examples; Mist impregnating herself with Jack Knight's baby when he was knocked out and Impulse's male friend who was being physically abuse by his mother. I choose Connor to be the victim of sexual abuse from female perpetrator because I think he would make a better person to use as oppose to Riven from Winx Club. Originally I flirted with the idea of using Riven, because his mother sold him away when he was young and he now dislikes females, but than I thought if I added this kind of abuse to his childhood, I would really crush the guy. Connor on the other hand, he has always been stated to be very shy with girls, at first understandable cause he was raise by monks, but than again he's been out in the real world for 'three or so' years (with comics, the years are all over the place) and he still isn't comfortable. There has it to be more reason for his shyness with 'the ladies' than just being a monk or being possibly gay. Connor's mom Moonday is kind of fruitcake, she is flighty and doesn't seem to realize her husband is trying to kill her son and his friends, so it wouldn't be too far out that she doesn't realize there is sexual abuse going on, especially if it's a woman doing it. So it's easy to say that Connor's childhood anything could have happened and he could easily block it cause it was too painful or lie about it in order to protect his mom's somewhat fragile view of the world. (Plus it's easier to example why he was still a virgin, female molester wasn't able to sexually penetrate him.)

The young adult male is actually the statically the biggest category of victims, when you include gang violence, assault, battery, etc… But most of the time we overlook that statistic and only think of sexual assault crimes, which they only make give or take ten percent of, and most of the time unreported. (So it's actually ironic, the young adult males feel the most invincible of all the age groups, when they are the most like to become the victim of violent crime.)

Not that I'm saying that women are completely out of harms way, it's a fact we are more likely victims of incest or sexual abuse in childhood, as well as rape in adulthood. As oppose to males who are more likely to be victims of physical abuse, and in their teenage years assault or battery (mostly gang related).

-So to conclude my mad ranting, please review. I so hunger for them;;


End file.
